


Wicked

by Spooky_Jim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky barnes doesn't know how to dad, Bucky is the Maximoff's dad, Discipline, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lorna Dane is the older sibling to the maximoffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OML, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, actual tag time, i think that they would be cute, she is the oldest, think triplets, this is a mess, this is something i've been writing in my head forever, why is there so little thor/pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Jim/pseuds/Spooky_Jim
Summary: Pietro likes men, Wanda likes everyone, and Lorna just wants to bond with her dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/gifts).



My little wicked….. That’s what he calls me.

Pietro, Wanda, and Lanora sat sandwiched in the back of a black car. Lanora’s music blasting so loud that it was making Pietro’s head hurt, while Wanda ignored the both of them. Pietro’s leg vibrated as he fought the urge to fight for his personal space back, elbowing his sisters and causing general chaos. He moved slightly, knocking into Lanora and she retaliated by elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

“ _tâmpit!_ ”( ~~Mother fucker~~ ) He hissed at her, nursing his ribs. She scowled at him and went back to looking out of her window.

“Everything alright back there?” Steve asked, He looked at them in the rearview mirror and was greeted by Pietro flipping him off. He sucked in his breath before letting it our slowly, “Right.” He muttered, “Everything’s peachy.”

“What? “Clint asked, he tapped his ear and looked at the mirror. He locked eyes with Pietro who was still flipping off Steve. Wanda grabbed Pietro’s hand and moved to bend his finger back the wrong way.

“Hey!” he yelled, snatching his hand back from her. She raised an eyebrow, as if to say, ‘What are you going to do about it,’ before going back to her own window. Clint turned around in his seat and faced the triplets.

“I know this sucks guys, but we’ll be at the tower soon enough, and then we can figure things out from there.” He wrinkled his forehead, as he made direct eye contact with Pietro. “Let’s not make this any more difficult than it has to be, alright buddy?”

“I am _NOT_ your buddy.” Pietro growled, Clint opened his mouth to say something when the car came to a complete stop.

“We made it.” Steve yelled, a little louder than anyone wanted. He threw open his car door and climbed out.

“About time.” Lanora muttered, she dug her elbow into Pietro’s ribs as she reached for her bag and swung her own door open. “that was shit.” Wanda rolled her eyes and opened her door, using her abilities to snatch her bag from the bed of the car, sending it floating behind her.

“You didn’t really make it very pleasant for anyone else involved either Nor,” she chided. Pietro stayed in the car, watching as his father emerged from the building . He immediately approached Steve, standing slightly behind him as he watched Wanda and Lanora arguing.

“You good?” Clint asked, Pietro re-directed his gaze towards Clint and glowered. Clint raised his hands in a mock surrender before exiting the car, “Geez, sorry I asked,” For a few seconds, Pietro considered slowly getting out of the car, like a rational adult, and listening to the two adults talk.

For half a second, he considered it. Then Wanda entered his mind. “ _if you are going to make a spectacle, at least wait until you know enough of the building to get away with it._ Pietro considered this for the briefest of seconds, before allowing himself to succumb to the pull of the speed force.

It was like time slowed down, he watched as is sisters slowly blinked and as Captain slowly moved his arms, explaining something to the triplets, trying to seem cool and hip with the kids. Pietro took hold of the force and calmly walked towards the small group. Birds glided slowly through the air. Clint didn’t look liked he’d moved at all in his landing. He was suspended, mid jump.

As soon as the force came, it went, leaving time to catch up with him. He couldn’t hold onto the speed force as long as he wanted too. Sure, he could go fast, but Pietro knew he could go faster than the speed of light, it was just a matter of working with the speed force.

Steve blinked quickly, his eyebrows raised as time caught up with Pietro. His ears popped, and he could just make out the end of the sentence that Steve was saying. “What were you saying?” He laughed, he snatched hi sister’s phone from her hand, moving fast enough to look through it before she could know.

“Something about behaving? Yes? Playing night?” Wanda huffed and glared at him, realizing He’d done something that she couldn’t see.

“Uh, yeah, Playing ‘Nice’ not so much night.” Steve muttered. “Look, uh, I know you guys harbor a lot of, uh, _hate_...”

“Hate?” Lenora sneered, “Yes, we hate the man who…” Pietro put up his arm to stop her, this wasn’t the time to deal with it.

“Yes, we are……. Not happy, but we can deal with our emotions.” Wanda said, she put her arm around Lenora and gave her a half hug. “Some of us have more emotions about this than others.” Lenora snorted and pushed off of Wanda. 

“Whatever, are we going to stand here all day? Or are we going in, yes?” She said, she fixed Steve with a look, that Pietro and Wanda quickly matched. Steve, faced with three set of familiar eyes, swallowed hard.

“…Right,” Clint said, after having watched the small group for a few moments, “How about we take you up to the apartment. I’m sure your, uh…. Bucky that is, would be thrilled to see you.” Pietro, feeling the itch underneath his skin, bounced around on the balls of his feet, vibrating slightly.

“Yes, let us then.” He said, clapping his hands together. Pietro found, that with tapping into the speed forced, once you had it, it was harder to _not_ use it rather than to use it. Slowly, as if to torture him, Clint made his way to the front door of the tower, Steve and the siblings following behind him. Pietro new he could have made it to the top of the tower and back by the time that Clint made it to the door, but he figured that the disgruntled archer wouldn’t appreciate the fact.

“Welcome to the stark tower,” An automated voice sang as the door opened, Lenora flinched back, her eyes wide as she gripped her bag to hard her fingers turned white. Pietro Sped forward and placed a hand on the small of her back, urging her forward. “smo varni,” ( ~~we are safe)~~ he whispered in their quiet tongue, he wondered what hidden spies lurched beyond the walls, lying in wait for them. Lenora stiffened her upper lip and jerked away from him.

“ne dotikaj se me!” ( ~~don’t touch me!)~~ She hissed, Pietro shrugged and allowed the group to move ahead of him. Who was he to comfort an older sibling, right? Steve glanced back, his brow furrowed.

“Alright, ladies, Rat,” Clint said, gesturing towards Pietro, Pietro grinned at the man, He had to give it to him, he could be funny. “We will be riding in the elevator up to the 9th floor, if anyone has any phobias, or fears….” They small group all quickly cut eyes to Lenora, who had closed her eyes.

“The stairs are over there…….” He had barely finished pointing when Pietro felt the pull of the speed forced again, urging him to moved. And so, he did, he took off for the stairs, heaving the door open and running up them as fast as he possibly could. It was when he was halfway up the stairs that the world started catching up with him. His ears popped, and his vision tunneled. He could see directly in front of him, and that was it. Pietro closed his eye for only a moment and smacked straight into something solid. The last few things that He could see before he brained himself against the base of the stairs, was a large bearded man, reaching out for him as he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big buff beefcake of a man, pretty face, long hair, muscles that you could really sink your teeth into and a mouth that was made for dirty things. The light seemed to bounce off of his shinny luscious hair as he walked, he moved with the grace of a god and Pietro could already imaging what was under the hood of those oh so tight-

To Say that Pietro had a headache when he woke would have been an understatement. He had a migraine, that wrapped around the back of his head like a clamp, forcing him to wince as a light was shined in his eyes.

“He is awake,” Wanda announced, Dr. Cho shot her a look, but nodded her agreement, quickly backing away from the fallen speedster.

“She is correct, he appears to have a mild concussion…”

“He will be fine,” Lenora snorted, she moved to the other side of the table that Pietro was laying on and leveled him with a look, clearly angry with him for something. “What kind of an idiot are you?”

“Careful Lenora, someone might think you care,” Clint said. He was sat backwards on a chair, straddling it on the other side of the room, watching as the small party of people crowded around Pietro. He scratched the back of his head, before taking a sip of coffee, directly from a partially empty coffee pot that he seemed to be carrying around with him. “Seriously though kid, you literally did the exact opposite of what you were told to do.”

Steve stood at the door, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned. 

“I am very sorry my acts of rebellion were too much for you,” Pietro muttered, he tried to sit himself up, but found his stomach doing summersaults as he tried. A wave of nausea washed over him as the room spun, faster than it had in a long time. “Next time I will do my best to make sure that they suit your interests,” Pietro rubbed his forehead, trying daftly to remember what he’d hit.

“What you did was dangerous, you could have gotten hurt…” Steve began,

“He did get hurt,” Lenora muttered, Steve glanced at her before continuing.

“…. Worse, or you could have hurt someone else, although I’m sure that he did more damage to you that you did to him.” As he spoke a large figure entered the room, Pietro immediately sized him up.

Big buff beefcake of a man, pretty face, long hair, muscles that you could really sink your teeth into and a mouth that was made for dirty things. The light seemed to bounce off of his shinny luscious hair as he walked, he moved with the grace of a god and Pietro could already imaging what was under the hood of those oh so tight-

“ **Close your mouth before you catch flies’ brother,”** Wanda taunted, Pietro snapped his mouth shut and smiled at her, he was already devising a plan, he already knew how he wanted to get his man in his bed.

“Many apologies son of Barnes, I did not see you coming, as it would seem.” Thor flashed a smile at Pietro, and Pietro could feel his stomach tighten, oh he was so _pretty_.

“Oh, no Do not worry, just tell me your name and we can forget it ever happened,” Wanda reached out immediately and made to smack the back of his head. Pietro moved out of her way, and stood inches from Thor, he yearned to touch him, his hand or his hair, or his face perhaps.

But he wouldn’t, because consent.

“Don’t move so quickly young one,” Thor chastised softly as Pietro swayed on his feet. His head swam, his knees quickly turning to jelly.

“Don’t move so fast stupid,” Lorna said, yanking him back towards the bed, “You have a concussion.”

“Yes, I remember that now,” He muttered, Thor smiled at him, making is stomach flop for different reasons.

“I am Thor, son of Odin, and I come from Asgaurd,” Pietro leaned forward, taking the man in. To sit in front of him was to bask in sunlight, to dwell in the warmth of the sun. Or perhaps that’s just what Pietro thought. “I am friends with your father, son of Barnes,”

“Ugh don’t call me that, Pietro sounds better,” Clint rolled his eyes and made eye contact with Steve at the door.

“Anyway,” he said, clapping his hands, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for food and awkward family reunions,” Lenora snorted and offered Pietro her hand. Pietro took it and allowed her to stabilize him. No matter how ridiculous it made him feel.

“We could skip it, no?” Wanda murmured, “I think I’d rather sleep, or perhaps never see him. Both are fine.” Steve sighed. While the triplets had agreed to come to the tower, for fear of deportation, the only one of them eager to see their father was Lenora. Her own memories of Bucky were obscured by her need for his approval.

“I’ll see the bastard,” Pietro said, Lenora smiled to herself.

“I will too, I missed his presence.” Pietro patted her arm, trying his best to be kind. They all had different experiences with the man, so it was natural that at least one of them liked him. “Well Wanda, will you see him?” Wanda nodded, her eyes were downcast, and she had set her jaw in a way that told Pietro a fight was brewing.

“Let’s go ladies…” Clint said, he stood from his chair and bowed in front of Thor, holding his arm out as if asking the man to dance. Thor smiled faintly and took his hand, Clint locked arms with him and led the large man out of the room. “Dr. Cho isn’t usually here, so keep that in mind next time you decide to run into a walking wall.” Pietro huffed as his chest ached. _Next time._

Oh yes, there would most defiantly be a next time.

The small group was led by Clint, with Steve tailing behind, most likely to prevent any further mayhem from the trio.

“Behave,” warned Lenora, she hissed it into Pietro’s ear as they waited for the elevator. Pietro was under the assumption that they would be meeting him on a different floor, most likely in an open area but as the doors opened there stood Bucky, in his sweatpants glory, looking slightly confused. “Oh,” She whispered.

“You guys didn’t come up…. I was worried something happened...” In a flash of green mist Lenora was next to him. Pietro, now without the support of his sister, fell forward. In an attempt to prevent himself from eating the ground, he ran forward, colliding with Thor at approximately 30 miles an hour, causing the Asgardian to fall forward into the elevator taking Pietro with him.

“Nor!” shouted Wanda, as she went to help Pietro up, Pietro for his part, was frozen on top of Thor. His head swam as he fought back the urge to toss his cookies all over the attractive man who he’d fallen on.

“ **Bitch,”** Pietro called, as Wanda pulled him to his feet, “ **I am your brother, and you abandon me in my time of need,”** he put his hand over his forehead, throwing his head back “ **I knew you never loved me…”**

**“It is my papa; how could I stay with you?”** She huffed, she threw her arms around a very confused Bucky, who awkwardly patted her back.

**“who could love you? With a face like that?”** Wanda laughed, Thor pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

**“You never know,”** Pietro said, a grin splitting his face, “ **A certain god may love me yet,”**

**“You?”** Wanda laughed, she looked at Thor with a grin. **“No way, you can’t convince him.”**

**“Let it be heard I will climb him like a jungle gym,”** Pietro declared, **“I can’t believe I ran into him again,”**

Bucky cleared his throat and motioned the group into the elevator. **“You want to be careful who you speak around, more know the language than you may think,”**

**“We knew you could speak Slovakian father.”** Wanda said, the dragged Pietro into the elevator followed by the rest of the group.

“Could we speak English so those who suck at languages understand the bants?” Clint called, Thor’s face remained passive as he patted his friend’s head affectionately.

“That’s not what I meant Wanda,” Bucky began, but Something beyond her silenced him. “Well…… I guess hello,” Clint jammed the button for a different floor and the elevator ran. Lenora chattered happily to Bucky, speaking to quickly for him to respond to her. The elevator opened, just as Pietro made eye contact with Thor for the second time. He offered his hand for Pietro to shake, and he happily took it. Quick as a flash, Thor bent down as the doors opened and whispered in his ear.

**“You never know who speaks your language silly boy,”** Pietro’s entire face flushed a bright red as a smirking Thor left the elevator, bidding his friends good night as he walked towards the stairs. Pietro did his best to swallow his tongue as Wanda dragged him from the elevator.

“What did he say?” Hissed Wanda, Pietro shook his head, too embarrassed to speak. Clint bid the group goodnight, as they left the elevator. Which left the triplets and Starbucks, awkwardly standing outside the elevator, staring at each other.

“I need to sit,” announced Pietro, he promptly pulled Wanda’s arm off of him and sat where he was standing, allowing his arms to fold happily into his lap. Steve watched him, with an odd frustration on his face.

“we don’t sit on the floor in front of the elevator.” He said, Pietro ever the antagonist, lay out on his back, sighing happily. “We don’t lay in front of the elevator either.”

“why?”

“because, you might get stepped on,”

“why?”

“because people walk there, obviously, and they might not see you as…”

“But why?”

“That’s enough Pietro,” Bucky said, Pietro opened his mouth to say something, but the look of fire that Lenora shot him was enough to make him snap his mouth shut. “Get up.” Pietro whined, but did as he was told, shakily getting to his feet.

“Happy?” he muttered, Lenora nodded, but Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I think we need to lay down some ground rules….” Steve began, Bucky nodded in agreement. Steve steered the group towards the table, the girls sat down but Pietro chose to stand, using the back of a chair as a way to maintain his balance.

“What?” Bucky said, “You’ll sit on the floor but not at the table?”

“Yup.”

“Why?” Steve asked, Pietro looked at him, and flashed his teeth.

“Because it drives him up the wall.” The girls gave a collective sigh as Pietro laughed. Steve ran a hand down his face and sighed, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! they make me want to write more!


End file.
